


Cerulean City 87

by BlueFish (25alittlewiseowl)



Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25alittlewiseowl/pseuds/BlueFish
Summary: Kim Sejeong is one of the best detectives in the Cerulean City police department and she knew she was a damn good detective. However, there is one thing she is not so good at, working with a partner. Enter Kang Daniel, fresh out of the academy, a hard working but inexperienced detective.Basically my really shitty contribution to the lack of Sejeong centred fics on here :)(also I wrote this after I watched Detective Pikachu)
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Kim Sejeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Cerulean City 87

Kim Sejeong is one of the best detectives in the Cerulean City police department and she knew she was a damn good detective. The cases she’s worked, have made it into the cop-story hall of fame and there isn’t one person on the force who hasn’t heard the name Kim Sejeong. However, there is one thing she is not so good at, working with a partner. 

“Captain Shin, you can’t be serious,” Sejeong yelled, “Why do I get the newbie? Give him to Nayoung, she has so much more patience”

Captain Shin glared. “An order is an order detective” 

“Come on, I’m a lone wolf, everyone knows that.” She stated. She works alone, always has and always will. 

“And that is exactly why you need a partner,” Shin replied, “You know what your biggest problem is?”

“What, that I’m devastatingly beautiful?” 

“You can’t work with people Sejeong, that’s your weakness,” The Captain’s expression softened, “You know that I care about you right Sejeong?” Shin Bora wasn’t just her Captain, she was also like a sister to her. She was a good leader, stern but compassionate and she always had Sejeong’s back. 

“I’m fine Captain, you know I can handle it, I always have and always will,” 

“Do you remember what happened last time? With the poachers by the docks?” Sejeong knew Bora would bring that up. 

Sejeong shrugged. “What happened? We caught the bad guys, case closed end of story”  
“Are you joking? You almost died! You got so lucky, if Detective Boo hadn’t figured out where you were, you would’ve had your organs shipped off to different countries,” Captain huffed out of frustration. 

“Ok that was one time, remember that time I single-headedly closed down twenty of the biggest illegal gyms in Cerulean City?” Sejeong retorted “And I did it all by myself!” 

“Yes, yes I do remember, but I also remember that you almost got all your bones smashed by that gyrados, poor Pikachu was so worn out from battling all those Pokémon”

“Ok look, I’m not saying I’m perfect on my own- “ 

Bora interrupts her “Enough detective! I’m done arguing with you”  
“But- “

“No buts, now go, your new partner will be here soon”

“Fine, but if the new guy quits the force, don’t blame me, Shin Bora!” Sejeong storms out of Captain Shin Bora’s office slamming the door behind her. 

Bora tuts “When will she learn?”

Sejeong makes her way to her desk and slumps back on to her chair. Pikachu jumped on to her lap, that brought a smile to Sejeong’s face. “Hey there partner,” She patted Pikachu as he cooed happily. Pikachu jumps back on to the table and pushes a file towards her. “Is that the new case I was assigned?” Sejeong asks as she skims through the file. Pikachu nods and points towards Sergeant Kim. “Did Nayoung drop this off at my desk?” He nods back at her and goes back to playing with the paperweights on her desk. The case was about a bunch of illegal breeding centres in the city. Nothing Sejeong hadn’t seen before. She’ll just call some old informants and do some snooping around. There really is nothing better than a juicy case file to get Sejeong back in a reasonable mood. 

A knock on her desk forced her away from her file. She looked up to find her friend and colleague Boo Seungkwan smiling brightly back at her, “Morning, heard you got a new partner eh?”

“Thanks for reminding me, I was finally cooling off,” Sejeong replied. 

Seungkwan nudges her softly “Come on, I’m sure he’s not that bad, just give him a chance”

Sejeong gives him a scowl, “Seungkwan really? You know what how I work, do you remember what happened last time?” Sejeong’s last partner was Detective Nasim Alvarez. She was fresh from the academy and full of hope and ambition to become the best detective in Cerulean City. Sejeong and Nasim, to put lightly, were not the best of friends. They were investigating an illegal battle potions case when all went to, well shit. They fought so much that they lost the guy responsible and their case got handed over to major crimes. 

Seungkwan let out a defeated sigh, “Ok fine you got me there,”

Sejeong slid down on her chair and let out a whine. “Ugh, why does it have to be me? He’s probably just some kid with too much enthusiasm and no brain cells”

“Um Sejeong,” Seungkwan tries to cut in. 

Sejeong ignores him. “I have Pikachu, I don’t need another partner,” 

“Uh Sejeong honey,” Seungkwan laughs nervously. 

“Why do I get stuck with the newbie? This is beneath me! I’m this precinct’s best detective, I shouldn’t be babysitting some kid from the academy!” 

“Sis,” Seungkwan shakes his head furiously, and mouths out “Stop talking”  
“What is it Boo? Am I not allowed to vent?” Seungkwan points behind and Sejeong spins around in her chair to find a boy looking back down at her. 

“Are you detective Kim? I’m Kang Daniel,” He says with little to no confidence. 

Sejeong eyes the boy, “Yeah so?” 

“I’m your new partner?” He says. 

Oh. That’s the kid? He’s got to be at least 6ft tall. Weird, he doesn’t look much younger than her, if he’s fresh out of the academy, Sejeong thought he’d be much younger. He wore a light blue dress shirt with dark slacks and his light brown hair was pushed back neatly. 

“I-I-it’s nice t-to meet you?” He stutters. He held out his hand, only to be met with Sejeong glaring at him. 

“Is it?” She replies giving him another death glare. He pulls his hand back in embarrassment. He stands awkwardly before her, trying to make conversation. Sejeong swears she can hear the precinct clocks ticking in the thick silence. 

Seungkwan clears his throat and says, “Well this is fun, right Pikachu?” Pikachu tilts his head and blinks up at Seungkwan. “Really, not even you’re cooperating with me today?” Seungkwan whispers to him. 

“Um, I think I’ll uh go and uh report to the captain” Daniel gives them a small nod and walks towards the Captain’s office. 

Seungkwan hisses at Sejeong “did you really have to do that?”

Sejeong stretching back on to her chair, “What? I didn’t do anything”

“He seems nice, don’t scare him off” Seungkwan pled. 

“No promises” She spun back towards her desk and resumed reading the case file. Maybe she was being too harsh on him, after all, it is his first day, she let out another groan. She hated it when Seungkwan was right. 

Daniel walks into his new job with lots of enthusiasm but that doesn’t last very long. His bright spirit was quickly put out by no other than his new partner, detective Kim Sejeong. He’s been a huge fan of her ever since he joined the academy, and his admiration only grew as he trained to be a cop. You could say Sejeong truly was his role model and after listening to her complain about her new partner, Daniel’s heart sunk and broke into a million pieces. 

He mustered the courage he had left and spoke “Are you Detective Kim? I’m Kang Daniel,” Did he sound too nervous? He shrugs it off, it’s ok he thought.

Detective Kim spun around to face him, she’s prettier than the photos he’s seen. “Yeah so?” She snapped. 

“I’m your new partner?” Way to go, Daniel, now he just looks confused. Surely this is going to make her like him. Sejeong doesn’t say anything, but just glares and studies him. Feeling uncomfortable, he starts planning what he’s going to say next. Something like “it’s an honour to work with you?” No that’s a bit overbearing, how about “what’s up dawg?” No, no that’s even worse, he’s got it “I-I-it’s nice t-to meet you?” Oh brilliant, why did he have to stutter? Good one Daniel. 

As expected, she seems unimpressed and snaps back saying “Is it?” What was he going to say to that? Luckily the officer or ‘Seungkwan’ saved him from his misery “Well this is fun, right Pikachu?” Of course, she has an electric type Pokémon partner, all though he does seem friendlier than Sejeong. 

Unable to bear this any longer he plans his exit, “Um I think I’ll uh go and uh report to the captain” With that, he power-walked to the captain’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Thanks for making it this far! This is my first fanfic and I know I'm not the best writer but I'll try the best I can. Also warning, I have absolutely no clue where this story is going. Also another warning, I'm probably not gonna update as much so read sparingly
> 
> Thank you so much 😘


End file.
